


Blackout

by philtrash_number2



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Drunk Phil, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Other, Phil Lester - Freeform, Platonic Dan and Phil, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, but not really, danisnotonfire - Freeform, drunk dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philtrash_number2/pseuds/philtrash_number2
Summary: Dan and Phil wake the morning after getting blackout drunk. They can't remember anything, and that's fine, until Dan tries to sit down and realises just how many bruises are on him. What happened that night?My Tumblr is @philtrash-number2.I do not imply that Dan or Phil ever were in this situation. I do not own Dan and Phil.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollieblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/gifts).



> this is for @mollieblack because of her amazing prompt, so thank you, mollie!  
> thanks for reading!  
> enjoy!

 

Dan was groggy. His head pounded.

Last night had been-

What had last night been?

All he remembered was the shots. He'd taken six in quick succession, Louise and PJ egging him on.

 

After that, everything else was a blur.

 

He groaned as he rolled over, his chest hitting something soft.

He opened his eyes a millimeter wide. Phil was laying there, absolutely conked out, emitting a light snore.

Dan looked around. They had both fallen asleep on Dan's bed.

 

What was Phil doing here?

 

He slowly rolled out of bed, holding his pounding head. Heading into the kitchen, he somehow gulped down a glass of water and an Advil tablet.

He grabbed another glass of water and tablet, bringing it to his room for when his best friend woke up.

After he sat the glass and the Advil onto the bedside table, he grabbed his laptop and went to sit next to Phil, under the black and grey checkered duvet.

 

As soon as he touched the mattress, pain shot through the lower half of his body. He leaned back into the mattress, trying not to make a sound. His butt was killing him. He gingerly touched the sorest spot, right in the middle of his right cheek.

 

Slowly, he walked to the bathroom, pulling down his pants as he closed the door behind him. He turned to look at his lower half in the mirror.

 

His mouth fell open in shock.

 

Dark bruises covered almost his entire backside, so painful, they hurt him to sit down.

His eyes widened as he realised the implications.

He had woken up, to Phil in his bed, and his entire backside was covered in discolored skin.

 

He pulled his pants back on and made his way back to the room again.

 

Phil had sat up, one hand on his forehead, the other holding the glass.

He kept blinking at Dan as he entered the room.

 

"Phil? Why are you blinking?" Dan asked, as he made his way over to the bed.

 

"Left my contacts in." Phil said, miserably, his eyelids still fluttering every few seconds.

 

Dan took a breath in as he prepared to have the painful- literally -conversation with Phil.

"Why are you in my room? Can you remember anything from last night?" he asked.

 

Phil's eyes stayed open this time. He looked around, disoriented.

"No...why _am_ I in your room?" he said confusedly. "All I remember is that drinking game we were playing yesterday. Actually, I don't remember much of that either." he said, not understanding Dan's meaning.

 

"Phil. I mean, why are you _in my bed_." Dan said, exaggerating his speech.

Phil understood.

 

"Dan, come on. I mean, we both have our clothes on..." he said, trailing off as Dan shook his head. "What is it?"

 

Silently, Dan stood, sliding off his pants again, leaving Phil to see his boxer clad backside, covered in purple.

 

Phil gasped.

 

"You don't think? I couldn't have done..." he said, eyes taking in the discolored patches.

 

Dan turned around, pulling up his pants.

 

"I dunno, Phil. I can't remember anything from yesterday, and neither can you."

 

Phil cleared his throat.

"Well, if it was me..." he started in a small voice "...I'm very sorry."

 

Dan smiled reassuringly at his friend.

"Come off it, we were both drunk out of our minds."

 

His first thought was to ring Louise, but she didn't answer. He was greeted by her cheery voicemail instead.

 

He called PJ next. He picked up after the sixth ring, voice clouded.

 

" _Dan?_ " 

" _PJ? I'm having a slight problem_."

" _Go on, then_." 

_"What happened last night?"_

" _Well first, I rang you lot to come over. Then-_ " 

" _PJ_!" 

" _Fine_. _You_   _and Phil got drunker than I did, and that's saying a lot, considering this bloody hangover_." 

" _Yes, okay, I know we got drunk, but what happened? Because I've got..._ " 

" _Got what, mate_?" 

" _I've got...my  butt is covered in bruises, they're really dark, I can't sit down._ "  

" _Oh...I'm sorry mate_. I _don't really remember much. Ring Louise, she was our sober-well- tipsy- friend yesterday._ "

" _I've already tried, she won't pick up._ "

" _Oh...I've just realised...her phone is sitting on the coffee table. In my flat. I was wondering what that music was._   _Sorry mate, let me know if you need anything else. I'm going to go take some Advil, bye!_ " PJ said.

 

He hung up before Dan could respond.

Dan grumbled.

"It's going to be okay." Phil said, still looking incredibly guilty. "We'll find out what happened."

Dan turned to smile at his friend.

Phil was right. It would be okay.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to @mollieblack for being super excited about this xD

Phil felt the guiltiest he had been in his life.

 

Sure, they didn't know what exactly had happened.

But when Dan had pulled down his pants, and he saw the marks, his heart had dropped.

  
He still had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

  
What if it turned out to be him? Would Dan be mad?

They'd been best friends for so long. He didn't want a one night stand-a kinky one, by the looks of it- to ruin that.

 

  
He had woken up in Dan's bed.

He felt awful.

He racked his brain, straining to remember a single detail of the previous night.

  
Nothing.

  
Tears of frustration came to his eyes as Dan carefully lowered himself back onto the bed.

He tried to blink away the blurriness, but it just spilled over onto his cheeks instead.   
  
Dan noticed immediately.   
  


"Phil? Are you okay? It's not your fault, we don't even know what happened." he said worriedly.

Phil just wiped away the unwelcome tears.

  
Dan scooted closer to him.

 

"Mate, even if it was you, do you think I'd  be mad? We were drunk off our asses." he said, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Yes, but as long as there's even the slightest chance it was me who did that...I'm going to feel horrible. I'm sorry." Phil said, leaning his head on Dan's shoulder.

 

"D'you know what? Let's go over to Louise's. Right now." said Dan.

He looked down at his pajamas. 

"Well, maybe not _right_ now." He said, offering Phil a grin and pushing himself off the bed, masking his wince.

  
  
Phil took it and gave Dan a small smile back.

  
  
An hour later, they were in the Uber.

 

Phil's fingers nervously drummed his lap as they waited at a stop light.   
  
In a few minutes, they'd know what had happened.

  
  
They arrived at Louise's just as the clock struck twelve.

  
  
Dan's stomach growled next to him, but Phil wasn't hungry.

He still had that pit in his stomach.

  
  
Ringing the doorbell, they waited for Louise to open the door.

Phil clasped his hands in front of him as their friend opened the door with a smile.

  
  
"Dan! Phil! What are you doing here?!" She said, pulling them in from the cold weather outside

  
When she led them to the sitting room, she turned to look at them expectantly.

"Well? What's the matter?" She said, crossing her arms as they sat in sofas.

"Do you remember what happened? Yesterday?” Dan asked.

“Why? What’s happened?” said Louise.

 

“I’ve just…” Dan sighed. “I’ve woken up with my entire backside the shade of a fucking blueberry. Do you know why?”

 

Louise furrowed her brows  for a second, then burst into laughter.

 

Dan and Phil looked at each other confusedly.

 

Phil could feel his heart lifting already. Louise had laughed. It couldn’t have been anything he did, right?

She finally calmed down and opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Oh, Dan. You were playing tag with Phil and jumped onto the sofa to avoid him, and then...you fell over the back of the sofa. Onto your bum. Very hard.” she said, giggling slightly.

 

Phil let out a breath of relief.

 

“Why are you two so solemn?” Louise said. “It was absolutely hilarious.”

 

“I woke up in his bed…” Phil said.

“So we kinda thought…” Dan finished, leaving Louise to fill in the blank.

 

Her eyes widened. 

 

“Oh! Well, actually, I took you both back to your apartment, and Phil wanted to 'make sure Dan was okay' so he slept with you."

 

Dan raised his eyebrows.

 

"Not  _with_ you! I didn't mean it like that!"

 

She started laughing again, Dan and Phil joining in seconds later.

  
  


 

As they walked out the door an hour later, she called out-

“Don’t tell your fans that you both thought Phil shagged you!”

 

Phil went bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this fic!   
> comment and leave kudos!  
> thank u for reading!  
> <3 shreya

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that chapter, final one should be out soon.  
> kudos and comment!  
> <3


End file.
